


Into the forest

by AlkaliKen



Series: Journal of a bandit [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't @ Me, Joxter just eggs him on with this, Little My has a tail uwu, M/M, Moomin is hecking pissed, My First Work in This Fandom, Snufkin is hella feral in this, Snufkin turns gay the second he sees moomin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, This is my first time trying to write a fanfiction, bandits, it a bandit AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliKen/pseuds/AlkaliKen
Summary: Snufkin finds out how hard expressing feelings are when he meets Moomin during a raid.





	1. Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on writing for Moomin stuff so don't yeet me, please. I'm tryin.  
> (See the end for more notes)

It was Mid-Spring and everything was calm and peaceful. Moomintroll had been outside all afternoon with Sniff, Little My, and Snorkmaiden. The four were picking flowers and gathering berries for Moominmama, she planned to make a few pies that afternoon. Moomintroll decided to take a rest while the other three kept going. He curled himself up under a tree until he was just a lump of white fur and a tail.  
He planned to stay like that until someone came and got him but that plan was swamped when about an hour later Little My and Snorkmaiden ran over to him and began shaking him while screaming “we have to go we have to go!” over and over.  
Moomintroll sat up and looked at the two and confusion “Go for what” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, but the two just grabbed his arms and began pulling him “Bandits” Little My hissed out while continuing to tug his arm. The troll looked between the two in confusion “Bandits? What bandits?” He stood, looking around the still calm valley. “Those bandits” The two shouted in unison as they pointed to a group of oddly dressed fellows moving in.  
“Oh… Bandits” And the three began running. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin walked along with the group, stopping frequently to watch a bird or a small creep jumping around the trees. Whenever they stopped to raid he would just watch. “Snufkin” A voice hissed his way causing him to turn, it was his father The Joxter “Why aren’t you doing anything! You’re making us look bad.” He sounded angry. Snufkin just shook his head “I don’t find anything intriguing about this.” He refused to make eye contact, he knew what face his father was giving him. Joxter placed his hand on his shoulder and sighed heavily “Look I know this isn’t what you find ideal to do all day but you need to get the hang of it for when you’re older... So how about giving it a try at that next house?” For once he didn’t have a drop of venom in his voice. Snufkin looked up at him before nodding in defeat. “Fine… I’ll try it” He mumbled. “That’s My boy!” Joxter grabbed his arm and began dragging him along to catch up with the group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived many people had fled either back into their homes or away from the area in full. They busted door after door open and raided the house of anything useful. Moomintroll watched them walk up to their door from his window and heard them beginning to bang and kick at the door. He turned to the others who had decided to stay in the house “That’s them at the door” he informed them, Moominmama and Moominpapa filed out of the room armed with a frying pan and a gun.  
Snufkin stepped out of the way as he watched them kick the door into woodchips. 

After everyone had entered he contemplated just turning and running into the forest to avoid having to ever do this but he did make a promise, so in he went. There was a lot of chaos, so he followed his instincts and bolted up the stairs until he reached the very top. “Maybe there is something useful up here” he whispered to himself as he began opening each door and looking through the rooms. Taking small things like trinkets, soaps, and candles, as well as anything that seemed like it would be useful for survival. He got to the last room on the floor and opened it, to his surprise there were people in it. Little My jumped at him, biting at his arms while the rest tried to knock him over. Snufkin just laughed slightly, not understanding what they were trying to accomplish. Moomintroll had stayed back, encase they failed.

Snufkin picked up Little My by her bun and tossed her off, he then kicked Sniff and Snorkmaiden off of his feet and walked into the room, but before he could get a look around Moomintroll tackled him from behind. Snufkin felt his lungs stop working for a second, causing him to begin to choke and cough. Moomintroll jumped off of him and flipped him over, even if he was trying to raid them he couldn’t help but make sure if he was okay. When Snufkin finally caught his breath he gazed up at Moomin and-

Woah… 

Moomintroll was sitting on Snufkin to keep him from being able to get away but he had no thoughts of it at the time. They sat there staring at each other before Snorkmaiden and the others entering broke the silence “You caught him?” She sat on the floor next to the two while Little My and Sniff locked the door. “Yea… I guess I did!” he beamed. Snufkin suddenly tensed and hissed, causing the three to jump to hold him down, but they stopped when they realized he did because Little My was biting his tail “Get off you little sh-” He was cut off with questions and comments “Who are you?” and “It can talk?” and “What do we do with it?” all at once. It drove him crazy, so he began thrashing around and kicking, trying to get from under Moomintroll. The three began to hold him down while Little My scuddled away towards the window. “I’M NOT AN IT” he screeched, continuing to kick “LET ME GO!” he popped his claws out and began scratching. Snorkmaiden and Sniff both got away before they could get scratched but the troll refused to let him go. “Why?” He pushed down on Snufkin’s chest harder. 

Snufkin stopped scratching and looked him in the eyes again, panting. “Get off of me and I’ll tell you” He was talking low enough so that only Moomin could here him. Moomintroll slowly stood and backed away, finally feeling the sting of all the scratches.  
Snufkin sat up before standing and looking around the room, placing his hands on his hips and whistling “Wanna know the first rule of meeting strangers?” He was plotting his escape, Moomintroll gave a confused but angry look “That doesn’t answer my question!” He stepped towards him. Snufkin pulled a knife from his pocket and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Moomin “Unlock the door and I won’t stab him” his voice was low, but lacking the venom his father was able to give off in a single word. Snorkmaiden unlocked the door and he grabbed Moomintrolls arm. Running down the stairs and out the door, he doesn’t know what made him do this, why did he do this? He heard shouting after him and turned to see Moominpapa and Moominmama along with Sniff and Snorkmaiden. He knew once he got into the forest he would be home free but how much closer would that be? 

“Not exactly a damsel, kiddo” It was Joxter, Snufkin looked over to him and scoffed “Help!?” he hissed. Between Moomin trying to pull away from him and the four chasing after him, he had no idea if he could make it. Joxter laughed and took out four small black beads and threw them down, after a good few minutes the beads expanded into large clouds of black smoke.  
When the smoke cleared the four saw they were too late “Oh dear” Moominmama mumbled as she watched the smoke clear to show the empty path. 

"Oh dear indeed"


	2. My comes along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little My reveals herself after sneaking along.   
> Sibling crime time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gore mention in this but it only goes as far as blood, nothing more. (Plus it's a chicken)

Snufkin, Moomintroll, and Joxter stopped by a creek. Moomintroll immediately pulled his arm away once Snufkins guard was down and began running, but Joxter stepped on his tail, causing him to fall. Snufkin, who had sat to take a breath, was immediately on his feet “Don’t hurt him!” his claws had come back out and his tail was whipping around violently. The two looked to him almost fast enough to give someone whiplash, both having the same equally confused looks. “Isn’t that why you kidnapped him?” Joxter got off of his tail.  
“I…” His face began turning bright red as he realized why he actually kidnapped him. He shook his head and forced the rest of the words out “I don’t know… I just… I just liked his vibes” he lied. Joxter started laughing and Moomintroll continued to look confused. “Well because of you ‘liking his vibe’” Joxter sounded sour “We lost the group, we’re gonna have to go off of what we have.” He set his bag on a log and began going through it. Snufkin walked over to Moomintroll and held his hand out only to receive a puzzled look back. He smiled gently. “you’re supposed to grab it, so I can pull you up” he spoke softly, unlike he had when they had first met, but Moomintroll rejected his hand and stood.“No thanks” He looked away from him.   
“Snufkin.” He stated. 

Moomintroll looked at him “What?” He examined him up and down. 

“My name is Snufkin… Yours?” He began to dig around in his bag. 

Moomintroll let out a large sigh and looked down at the red splatters against his white fur “Moomintroll” he replied, not making eye contact. Snufkin pulled out wrapping and held his hand out to Moomintroll again “May I?” he started, to get Moomin’s attention. He held his arm out to Snufkin who immediately began wrapping up the scratches “I’m sorry for scratching you..” He mumbled, taking Moomin by surprise “You’re a bandit?” he looked down at the mumrik, puzzled. Snufkin nodded “That I am.” He bit the tape to rip it.   
“I think what he’s alluding to is why are you helping him if you kidnapped him.” A voice said in response. Snufkin finished wrapping up the last cut “Because there’s no sense in being rud-” he stopped “Did you say that?” He looked to Moomin who shook his head no violently. Snufkin looked around to see if his father was anywhere around but he wasn’t.   
“I said that.” Little My jumped out from Snufkins bag and stood on the log next to Moomin. “Little My! What… How!?” He jumped away and she laughed, her tail swaying proudly. Snufkin looked in his bag, puzzled how he didn’t see her. 

“Well well, you’re a surprise” Snufkin smirked.

“Well well yourself” She crossed her arms. “Why are we in the middle of the woods?” 

“Did you expect me to live somewhere?” He pulled out a cloth tarp.

“No not really, but I expected you to not live in the woods.” she sat.

“Little My was it?” She nodded “So tell me My, where would you expect me to live?” He began to set up the tarp like a tent. 

“Maybe a lovely flower field… Or a cave with the rest of the bandits. Where are the rest of them anyways?” The two watched him set up the tent. “Interesting, Interesting. Maybe we’ll walk through one tomorrow” He ignored the last question.  
“What if we just left?” She jumped off the log, Snufkin turned and shot a heavy glare at the two. Moomin grabbed Little My and pulled her back up on the log. “W...We won’t leave.” He assured him, but Snufkin didn’t look like he was buying it. “Come with me, I’m going hunting.” He hammered in the last nail and stood, turning to the two fully.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three crept through the woods, Little My and Moomin constantly thinking of booking it but they both knew he could probably run much faster than them. As they stepped through the dim humid brush, they kept their way by following Snufkins tail. They got to a small clearing and stopped.  
“What’s wrong?” Moomin looked around, confused about why they stopped. Snufkin hushed him and sprinted off, jumping into the brush and moving way quicker than Moomin could keep up, but Little My had no trouble keeping up with him. Before he could object he saw they were headed right for a fence “Snufkin! Snufkin! Watch out!” He shouted.   
The two kept moving, Snufkin jumped up and got over the fence while Little My slipped under it. Moomin had stopped once he got to the fence and just watched the two, stiff in fear. He could run away, he could escape, but what if Little My… or Snufkin… Got hurt? He couldn’t just leave the two in there so he stayed. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“GET BACK HERE YOU BANDITS!” Someone shouted, Moomin had been drifting off but he was now wide awake from the yelling. Before he could react, Snufkin was flying over the fence with Little My hanging on to his tail, he had a bag on his back and some type of animal in his mouth and based on the immense amount of blood he could tell it was obviously dead.  
“Moomin come on!” Little My shouted back at him, he turned to the fence to see a Hemulen running towards the fence and then back to the plains to see Snufkin sprinting off with Little My hanging on to his tail. Before he knew it he was running away as well. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin finished washing his mouth out and walked back over to the makeshift fire. “Who is that?” Little My pointed up to a tree. Snufkin looked up and squinted “Joxter. Get down here and help” he hissed. Joxter looked down from the tree and laughed “It’s not polite to call your parents by their first names.” he smirked. Snufkin continued to glare at him until he came down.   
“Who’s the unicorn?” He laughed.  
Little My glared at him “I’m not a unicorn I’m a Mymble.” She crossed her arms.   
Joxter stopped laughing and looked at her “A Mymble? So you know the Mymble?” He looked to her and she nodded “My weird ass mother” She looked at the fire.   
“So you could take us to her?” He sat on the other side of the fire. Little My shrugged. “I only know my way to her home from Moominvalley.” She said simply.

Snufkin had started plucking feathers off of what Moomin could now see was a chicken. “Moomintroll” His tone was quiet yet flat, Moomin looked up quickly “Yes Snufkin?” he responded. There was a long silence before he responded back with: “Can you pass me the carving knife?” He held up the plucked chicken to make sure all of the feathers were gone. Moomin handed him the knife and before he began cutting it he stopped “Do you know how to cook?” Snufkin glanced up at him. Moomin shook his head “Nothing all that… Mama normally kicks me out the kitchen after a few minutes of me trying to help…” He laughed a bit. Snufkin pulled his hat down to shadow his face… and his blushing. “I see.”  
More awkward silence as Snufkin carved and cleaned the chicken, Moomin watched so he could maybe one day get the hang of it.   
Snufkin hissed lowly and stopped carving. “Hell” He muttered, Moomin tilted his head “Are you okay?” He stood, ready to walk over. “I cut my finger” His voice as still low.   
Moomin walked off and Snufkin got ready to go after him, but to his surprise, Moomin came back with some water and cloth. “Would you like for me to clean it? That is the one thing Mama taught me.” He sat next to Snufkin.  
He opened his mouth to object but instead just held his hand out for Moomin, who began to clean and wrap his finger. Joxter and Little My had been watching them from the fire and they laughed.   
“He likes him” My whispered to Joxter 

“Yea It’s obvious.” He whispered back

“Should we call them out?” She stood but he shook his head. “Nah, Just let them be disasters.”   
The two looked back over “But we can go get that chicken cause I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with more crime and gay kids!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. How are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin finally spills his feelings. Moomin and Little My make an attempted escape and meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAa sorry this is so late/early in the morning! I was a bit busy and then got distracted with Pride stuff-

Snufkin had ended up waking up in the middle of the night, he carefully began to slip out of the tent, trying to avoid tails and paws. Once he was outside he took a deep breath, and if it weren’t for those in the tent sleeping, he would have also screamed into the void of the forest.  
He should tell Moomin, he should tell him and bring him back to his family and apologize, he knew after this no confessions would make up for kidnapping him like this. 

“So? What are your feelings on Moomintroll?” Little My whispered. Snufkin turned to quick and fell on his butt. He let out a sigh of relief once he saw who it was “W...What are you talking about?”  
Little my walked over to him and stood on his stomach. “You heard me, what are your feelings? Why’d you really drag him out here?” She crossed her arms and her tail starting to wave proudly once again.   
“Well I… I have some feelings I think…” He mumbled.  
“Like?” 

“Like…” His tail began to wave and his paws fidget. “I guess I…” He looked up at her, his face turning red “It’s none of your business.” Snufkin turned his head to the side so he didn’t have to look at her anymore   
“You like him?” Little My teased. 

“I said It’s none of your business” He snapped. 

“Then why are you so defensive?” She jumped off of him so he could sit up.

“Cause I know he won’t feel the same way!” he hissed. He won’t feel the same way. His words repeated in his head as if it were echoed throughout the forest. He won’t feel the same way.   
Snufkin stood and started walking. 

“Where are you going!?” She walked after him.

“For a walk” He mumbled.

“It’s the middle of the night” 

“Do you think I care?” he snapped, still walking “I can catch some breakfast while I’m at it” Little My stopped walking and just let him walk off. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now morning and he still wasn’t back. Joxter suggested they look for him but Little My just kept objecting, not really saying why.   
“My what did you do to him?” Moomin crossed his arms, she stood there laughing “The only thing I did is harass him into confession” She looked arrogant. Both Joxter and Moomin leaned close “Confess to what?” They said in unison.   
Little My turned from them “If I told you I’m sure he’d maul me” She smirked “But I’d like to hear your guesses” She jumped off the log and began to walk off. Joxter and Moomin exchanged looks before hurrying after her, asking question after question. 

The two continued to pester her, the thing that broke it was Snufkin coming back, his hands full of fish. “What’s all the fuss about.” He stared at them all. The three turned and looked at him, then back to each other before quickly spreading apart in the late fashion of looking like they were talking about nothing.

“We were just uh… Pleading for our escape!” Moomin lied. Snufkin just shook his head and walked off. 

“Do you think he bought it?” Little My whispered 

“He’s not that stupid.” Joxter snorted. The three all glanced over at him, he was cooking the fish over the fire. 

They all continued to watch, once Snufkin noticed he stared back. After a long while of awkward staring, he spoke. “What.” Snufkin snapped, but his voice shuddered as if he wasn’t fully put together. 

“So son. Where’d you go this morning?” The Joxter walked over casually and went to try to get a piece of meat off the fish, but Snufkin just smacked his hand away 

“For a walk.” He added more branches to the fire before sitting on the log and watching the fish.   
Little My had taken this opportunity to convince Moomin it was time to book it. She made sure one more time the two were too distracted with talking and cooking before making a run for it, after a short time of hesitation, that Moomin couldn’t afford, he followed after her. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two stopped in a field, panting and gasping. “Little My? Was this even the way back?” He huffed through breaths   
“No… I just started running in hopes that we might end up close.” She replied.  
They were ready to go again but they heard a rustling noise “They found us that quick!?” Moomin was on his feet, ready to run again.   
A nose peeked out of the tall grown flowers, then bright blonde hair and paws.  
It was Too-Ticky. “Ah! Moomintroll, Little My! I thought I heard your voices.” She came out of the flowers fully, petals and thorns caught in her hair, but not in a messy way. The two let out sighs of relief as they realized who it was.

“Who are you running from?” She sat just outside the flower towers, picking thorns from her arms. 

“Bandits came by and ransacked the valley and then took me along with him, though he’s acting weird over why he did it.” Moomin stared at the grass, watching small bugs crawl about in it. 

“Weird how so?” She continued to pick at the thorns. 

“Well, he isn’t harming us, at least not with actions. He seems to always keep a close eye on me but if I look back he always immediately turns away, he apologized for hurting me and even gave up his blanket so I wouldn’t be cold… It’s so weird” He sighed but Too-Ticky began to chuckle.   
“Does this bandit happen to be a Mumrik named Snufkin?” Too-Ticky had stopped pulling at the thorns to look at the troll. 

“How did you know?” He also looked up to her.

“I’ve known him for a while, I’m surprised he even did it seeing he hates everything it stands for. I saw him during the wee hours of the morning just sitting here picking at flowers, we had a long talk before he said he needed to go catch breakfast.” She stood, walking off into the flowers. 

Moomin rushed to his feet to follow after “Really? Did he tell you why he kidnapped me?” He stopped as Too-Ticky turned to him “He did… But I’m sure If I told you he’d try to maul me” She winked. 

Moomin let out a sigh of frustration “Little My said that too.” He mumbled. 

“Well If I can tell you anything I’d tell you to forgive him and for winters mercy, give the disaster a chance.” She patted his shoulder, before disappearing off into the flowers   
“Give him a chance on what?” he got no response, he turned to go back to Little My but got a surprise instead. He tripped over his own tail and just sat there, looking dumbfounded.   
“Breakfast is ready if you’d like some.” It was Snufkin. He was holding Little My by the back her bowtie. “That is if you aren’t going to try and run again.” he dropped Little My in Moomins lap and turned to walk away.   
Little My shook her head “He threatened to pluck me like a chicken if I didn’t tell where we had rushed off to.” She mumbled, sounding a little sour someone could be as harsh as her.   
The two saw no choice so they went back with Snufkin.   
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After lunch, Snufkin and Moomin went down to the creek to wash the bowls for dinner. “Snufkin… Can I ask you a question?” Moomin didn’t look at him, he just kept his eyes down at the bowl in his paws.   
“Yes?” Snufkin also didn’t look, he kept his focus on cleaning out the bowls.   
“Well I… I just wanted to hear from you… How are you feeling?” He finally looked to Snufkin, his face had turned bright red and he was frozen as if he was trying to process what had just been said.   
“How I feel?” He whispered, hoping he misheard what Moomin had asked.  
“Yes… How are you doing?”  
“...To tell the truth I-” he was cut off by a loud burst, followed by a bullet smashing into a tree nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this later today (it's just about 3 am here) but if not I'll have it ready on Monday!  
> And If you'd like to see art on the AU just look for my Instagram (Kennythespaz)


	4. Sunflowers and Close Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin starts to tell a little bit on his confused emotions.   
> Meanwhile, Moominpapa along with The Snork, Snorkmadien, and Sniff go looking for Moomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is messy, It's been a day

Snufkin grabbed Moomins arm and began running, Moomin tried keeping up the best he could minding all the sticks and rocks. “What’s happening?” he was scared, why would someone be shooting at them? Snufkin didn’t respond, he just kept running until they got back to the camp. Joxter and Little My had already gotten halfway finished with packing up the stuff.   
Snufkin whispered something to Joxter. By the looks on their faces, it wasn’t something good. Joxter started packing faster, the fastest any of them had seen him do in the past few days other than falling asleep, and Snufkin helped him.   
“What do you think happened?” Little My looked up at Moomin, who had begun to help her.   
“Well… Someone shot at us while we were washing the bowls so maybe it has to be that.” He shoved the tarp into the bag.  
“Maybe it was Moominpapa or a hunter who gets startled too easy” She tucked the tent stakes and ropes into a different bag.   
“Perhaps.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were all out of there in a snap. Going towards the flower fields they had been in hours before, but they didn’t stop, they continued the path until they could no longer see the forest.   
Now out of sight of the forest, the four took a rest. 

“Are we far enough?” Joxter peeked up over the flowers.

“I think so.” Snufkin sighed. 

The two up to Little My and Moomin giving them puzzled looks “What was with the gunshots?” Little My blurted.  
“I don’t know, but we couldn’t risk it being a farmer or someone else who’s angry at him” He pointed at his father. 

“Why would they be angry at him?” Moomin looked between the two. 

Joxter began laughing “Because I’ve done dumb shi-”

 

“Language” Snufkin cut him off. “He doesn’t have morals and so now there’s a ton of people trying to kill him and since we look alike I’m trying to avoid getting murdered because they think it’s him.” 

Moomin nodded, but Little My snorted “That’s dumb” She crossed her arms and Snufkin shot a glare at her. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Did you find anything?” Snorkmaiden called. Sniff walked up with his arms full of half-washed bowls and a small cloth “Only these” he replied.   
She let out a heavy sigh and turned to her brother Snork and Moominpapa. “They were here I bet.” She mumbled

“Maybe the gunshot scared them off” Moominpapa looked at the gun which had been leaned against a tree.  
“I told you firing it towards the voices was a bad idea.” Snork was being sassy.   
Snorkmaiden looked around “As much as I hate to admit it Snork is right, they must have heard it and ran off.” She covered her face “we’ll never find them now!” She cried. Sniff patted her shoulder and Moominpapa sighed “they couldn’t have gone far, let’s all split up and search different areas.” He replied, the other three nodded and they all rushed off.  
Snork and Sniff took areas closer to the valley while Snorkmaiden went towards the flower field and Moominpapa towards the sea. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin and Moomin had set up camp while Little My and Joxter went out to gather materials for a fire because they were no longer in the forest it would be harder to find items that would burn as long as wood and sticks would. So it just left Moomin and Snufkin to set up.  
“Moomintroll?” he finished hammering in the last nail. Moomin looked up from the fire pit he was making “Yes Snufkin?” 

“Why do you care about how I’m feeling?” He turned to him slightly.   
Moomin looked up from the fire pit “I guess I’d just like to know…” He set the last rock in to complete the circle. 

“... I’m confused… And distressed… That’s all.” Snufkin was speaking slow and quietly, but not too quiet for Moomin to hear. 

“Distressed about what?” He walked over to the Mumrik who immediately took a few steps back. Snufkin gave him a look from under the shadow of his hat and cover of his mask, but it wasn’t gruff, it was a weary look.   
“Don’t be concerned about me, be concerned about yourself.” He replied. 

The two sat there in silence, Moomin playing with the tuft of his tail and Snufkin pressing his paw beans together, stopping every few seconds to stare at the bandaid Moomin had given him.  
“Moomintroll I… I really like-” he was cut off by Little My screaming, Moomin screamed and fell off the log and Snufkin let out an annoyed groan. Joxter followed behind her, arms full of dead leaves, grass, and sticks. “You two set up fast huh?” He set the stuff in the fire pit. The two exchanged looks before nodding.  
Snufkin stood “I’m gonna go get dinner.” And before anyone could object he was off. 

“If there was a medal for being antisocial and awkward he’d have it alright” Little My snickered. Joxter laughed as well, but Moomin just shook his head “Maybe if we tried talking to him more he wouldn’t always be so quick to get away from us?” Moomin blurted. 

“Not a chance, when we were still with the group he’d only talk to me, but even then on a low scale, if anyone else tried to talk to him he would just nod or shake his head and immediately walk off.” Joxter was trying to start a fire.  
“He said he was distressed but he wouldn’t say what about.” Moomin sighed.   
“Oh, I know what he’s distressed about” Little My whispered to herself.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin walked along the river bank until he found a great spot, the water was unnervingly high but this didn’t bother him. He set his fishing rod up and sat beside it. He began to fish through his pockets, finding out he had left his harmonica in his bag. So he sat there, thinking about what he was about to say to Moomin. That was dumb… He couldn't just blurt that out to him, not like that.   
Snufkin turned at a rustling sound, ready to run or attack, he was gonna wait to see who it was to decide that. His eyes widened in a panic once he saw who pushed through the bushes.  
It was Snorkmaiden, it took no time for them to notice each other and get stuck into a staring contest. Her confusion quickly turned into anger as she started running at him “You! You’re the one who took Moomintroll!” She tried to grab him but he quickly moved out of the way, but she was determined. They ran in circles until Snorkmaiden drove Snufkin up a tree. “Get down here!” She shouted, he covered his ears and silently panicked.   
What now? What now? What now? There was no way he was going to fight back, not just because she was a girl but also because it just wasn’t right, he’s the one who did something bad not her.   
“If I come down… Would you please give me a chance to explain?” he called back. Snorkmaiden didn’t respond immediately, but when she did she agreed to his plea. “No funny business or else.” she tried to sound intimidating, but with how pitiful he looked in that tree she couldn’t help but feel just a little bad.   
Snufkin jumped down, landing in front of her “I had a reason for doing what I did.” He started. Snorkmaiden crossed her arms “And that reason is?” She had a tone of impatience.   
“I…” He still couldn’t come to terms with this feeling. “I can’t say” He began backing away from her.

“Why not!?” She followed after him which only caused him to walk back faster.

“I...I just can’t alright? Can I please just catch dinner in peace?” He pleaded. 

“Where is Moomintroll?” Snorkmaiden was shouting at this point.

“I said I can’t-” He was falling.   
Snufkin had no time to react before he realized he was in the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this! I swear the next chapter will be less messy!


	5. Purple Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden rescues Snufkin and Snufkin and Moomin finally get their lone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here bois  
> Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday, I had some indecisiveness

Snorkmaiden ran along the river but stayed a distance where she could see him but not fall in.  
Snufkin kept trying to grab on to anything he could, but everything he caught broke or was too slippery to keep a hold on. Snorkmaiden began to run ahead, maybe she could find something to help down the river.

Snufkin tried to stay above the water as much as he could for air. At moments he got pulled under and couldn’t get back up.  
Snorkmaiden looked around the area around the bank and to her luck, she found a rope.  
She quickly slid near to the bank and tied it to a tree. “Give me your paw!” She shouted.  
Snufkin pulled himself above water again and reached out for her. She finished tying the rope around her waist and leaned in as close as she could.  
Snufkin grabbed her paw and she pulled on his arm and the rope at the same time. When he was close enough to the bank Snorkmaiden stepped into the shallow area and pulled him the rest of the way. 

The two laid there, Snufkin was soaked and Snorkmaiden was out of breath. “Are…. Are you okay?” She looked over to him.  
Snufkin nodded slowly in response. “I think I swallowed a rock” his voice was trembling and he sounded like he wanted to scream or cry, but his expression was blank.  
Snorkmaiden untied herself and quickly jumped on Snufkin who let out a quiet shriek. She quickly tied the rope around him while using her legs to pin his arms.  
“Look, I’m not into this stuff” he mumbled, he would have tried to fight back but after what just happened he didn't feel like it.  
Snorkmaiden scowled at him “I’m not trying to attract you I’m trying to capture you.” She tied another knot in the rope. 

“You do realize once you get up I can just untie myself?” He coughed.  
Snorkmaiden tied another knot “that’s why I’m knotting it so much.” She stated, before standing and walking over to the tree to unknot the other end of the rope.  
Once he could see it was no longer knotted around the tree he turned onto his stomach and began running, starting on all fours as if he were hunting. The rope flew out of Snorkmaidens hands and she began chasing it. She jumped to try and grab it but missed. When she sat up again he was gone.  
“Rats…”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin plopped himself over the log, right next to Moomin who was startled at his sudden appearance. He placed his hand on Snufkin’s shoulder but retracted his hand quickly. “Snuff! You’re soaked!”  
Snufkin gave him a look, half because he called him Snuff but also because of his comment. “I fell in the river.” He sat up and took his hat off.  
“Are you okay? You aren’t hurt are you?” He grabbed his paw.  
Snufkin looked away, probably to hide him blushing “I’m fine, a Snork got me out of the river.” He began tugging at the rope to get it off.  
“A Snork? Was it a female?” He helped him

“Yes”

“Did she have golden blonde hair?”

“Yes”

“Did she have a golden anklet!?” He stopped and looked at Snufkin, who had stopped for a moment to think.

“Yes, I think so” He pulled the rope off. 

“Snorkmaiden!” He dropped the other end of the rope.

Snufkin looked back at him and frowned slightly “Who?”  
Moomin seemed happy, for the most part, “That was Snorkmaiden! That means they’re all out here looking for me…” He looked around.  
Snufkin took his bandana off and set it just close enough to the fire so that it could dry. “Moomintroll?” He turned his back to him “Can you unbutton my jacket?”  
Moomin walked over and began to unbutton him. After he undid all the buttons Snufkin walked over to his bag, grabbed it, and dragged it into some overly tall flowers. Only the top of his head and occasionally his arms and paws could be seen.  
Moomin stared at the fire, not wanting to see anything he didn’t want to. Snufkin came out and sat, putting his jacket and pants at the same distance as his bandana. 

“Are you cold?” Moomin was just trying to break the silence. Joxter and Little My had left to catch something since Snufkin was taking too long, so it was only the two left.

“No, especially by the fire I’m not.” Snufkin stared at his paws. 

There was another patch of silence.  
“So what were you saying earlier?” Moomin looked over at Snufkin.

“You must be more specific than that.” He continued to stare at his paws. 

“You were saying you really liked something but you never finished” He continued to gaze at the boy.

Snufkin stared at his paws a bit longer before looking over at him “Later, dear Moomintroll.” He stated. “We can talk tonight after everyone is asleep.” 

“Why not now when everyone is gone?” Moomin looked down at his paws.  
Snufkin placed his paw on one of Moomins and smiled “it makes it more meaningful than it would right now.” He stood and walked off to the tent. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Little My had gone to sleep after dinner and Joxter just sat by the fire, as for Moomin and Snufkin the two decided to take a stroll and look for more firewood.  
“Aren’t the stars beautiful, Moomintroll?” Snufkin stopped and sat in a small patch of Purple Lilacs. Moomin looked to his direction “Yes they are.” He smiled.  
Snufkin patted the ground next to him and Moomin took the offer, resting in the Lilac patch with the bandit.  
The two sat there and talked for what felt like hours before Moomin brought up their earlier conversation.  
“Since it’s night now, and we’re alone… Would you mind telling me what it is that you really like?” Moomin looked over to Snufkin, who rolled over onto his stomach at the question being asked.  
“I don’t want you to laugh at me if I tell you…” He rested his head in his arms.  
Moomin sat up “Of course I won’t!”

“... Promise?” 

“Promise!”

The wind began blowing, Snufkin tilted his head just enough so that his eyes peeked out from under the shade of his hat. He had finally taken off his mask.  
Moomin waited for him to answer. His tail was moving around very slowly.  
“Also… Don’t run away or scream once I say…” Snufkin added.  
Moomin nodded once more. 

“What I like very much… Is…” He exhaled and his eyes trailed down to a Lilac. 

“You, I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if this is a bit short, I was trying to keep it from being dragged out-  
> Next chapter or the 7th, I haven't decided, will most likely be the end  
> (edit: Hi! I lied! This is gonna be a series now I guess, so thank you so much for reading this!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you read the whole thing! I swear the next chapter won't be as sloppy as this one!


End file.
